The Bookstore
by scars for blood 2
Summary: Jasper takes Alice to the bookstore. Just cute fluff. One-shot.


**Hello People! So I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! ESCPECIALLY BOTH MY BETAS! MALMO722 ( GO FUDGIN' READ HER STORIES!) AND ASWYN (SOON TO BE EDITING!) BUT FIRST I MUST SAY SOMETHIN! Sorry about that people, i just thought people were giving up on me so I have to say. Thank you, you know who you are. I realize lots of you are busy, and I hate pushing you guys to do stuff because you are all so amazing and I just am not patient so when I don't get anything back from you guys I freak. So if I push anyone im so sorry. And i love you in the non- freakish way. Okay, so anyway, hope y'all love.**

**Jasper POV**

I turned off the car and looked over at Alice, who was practically jumping for joy.

"Alice," I started, "Please calm down." I put my hand on her shoulder to try to calm her down, but she shoved it off and glared at me.

"You know I hate it when you try and calm me when I'm excited. And besides," she unbuckled her seat belt. "It's a _bookstore._ How much damage can I do?"

Of course, she meant it as a rhetorical question but I answered anyway. "A lot. You were banned from the last one."

"Because they didn't have the latest issue of _Vogue_, c'mon Jasper, you know the customer satisfaction guarantee about women getting their _Vogue_ and _Seventeen_ magazine on time." She tilted her head to the side and gave me a sweet grin.

I sighed and opened my door and walked around the car to help Alice out. "Actually, Alice, I'm proud to say I _don't _know that."

"How can you not?" She asked me, taking my hand and swinging our arms like a five year old.

"Because," I told her, opening the door to Barnes & Noble, "I'm a guy, and I'm not gay, clearly." I lifted my left hand so we could see my wedding ring. "And every time you ever gave me a _Vogue _I thought you wanted me to put it away."

She shrugged her shoulders and looked at the books. "What's my limit?"

"Of books or money?"

"Money. You and Carlisle keep putting limits on everything I have, including my credit cards." She turned to glare at me.

"Not my fault you over spent."

She ignored my comment and ran to the bargain books. "Ooh Jasper, the complete collection of Edgar Allen Poe!" She picked it up and started jumping. "Can I have it? Please? Please? Please? Please? Pretty, pretty please with a hug and kiss on top."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure. No limits. I'll pay."

She gave a shriek of delight which caused quite a few people to turn and 'shush!' us. She bit her bottom lip and mouthed _'sorry' _sheepishly.

"I'll go get a basket." I told her, frowning. Why did she always make a scene?

"Get two please!" She smiled and I immediately felt bad for being mad at her. I mean, sure, Alice can get annoying but at least she didn't complain about life like some people I know, cough cough Edward and Rosalie cough cough.

I brought over a basket over for her to carry and held onto mine and with my free hand I held her hand.

She dragged me over to the leather journals first. She grabbed a song notebook, an imagination notebook and some other notebook I couldn't see. I didn't question anything she was getting for pure reason that Alice wrote so much and so often that she would need another notebook in a month or less and I'd be back here. Plus, she never stayed in one notebook for anything. She'd have one for story ideas, her lyrics, things about me, the latest fashions, and whatever else she needed them for.

Then she took me to the back of the store and started grabbing books. I realized we were in the fiction section. I let go of her hand and looked at some books that looked interesting. I found one about kids being addicted to drugs (A/N: The Crank Series by Ellen Hopkins) and one called Go Ask Alice (A/N It's actually really good. It's based on a girl named Grace. Really sad though). I grabbed both knowing Alice would read them.

She found me staring at other books and held up her basket; which was full. "Mind switching?"

I shook my head and gave her my basket and she gave me hers. "The one on top is for you. I thought you'd like it." She whispered and walked away.

I looked down at the book and it said: _Most Memorable Leaders during the Civil War Era._ I started flipping through pages. The pages always had a picture, age, name, personal description, cause of death and reason for being famous. I stopped at one page she had dog-eared.

Name: Jasper Whitlock

Age: 18

Description: 6' 3'', blonde hair, could always take and give orders well

Why is he Memorable: Youngest Major in the Army

Cause of Death: Unknown

I smiled at the book just as Alice came back over. She saw my smile and smiled too. "You like it?"

I gave her a sharp laugh. "I can't believe they have me in here."

"Did you see they got a quote from your mother?"

"What?"

She took the book from me and scanned the page. She handed it back and pointed to the small print at the bottom of the page.

Alice read it to me. "Jasper was a special boy; he followed in his father's footsteps just as his father would've wanted. Even though he's gone, I'm glad he died doing something he wanted to do."

I stared open mouthed at the quote. "How did they...?"

"The research was being done for awhile. It started after you 'died'," she finger quoted. "And the researchers had been in the South, not at a very convenient time, obviously."

I closed the book and dropped it in the basket and put down the baskets down. I hugged Alice and she stood on her tippy-toes so I leaned down to kiss her. "Thank you." I told her sincerely.

"Of course. It's the least I can do. You are buying all my books." She gestured to the full baskets. I laughed and picked them up and started walking to the front with her.

Once I had paid for all the books and journals we got into the car.

"Hey, Jasper?" Alice asked reaching for my hand.

"Hmm?" I turned my head to look at her and give her my hand.

Her voice was filled with seriousness. "You know we're coming back tomorrow, right?"

I laughed and kissed the back of her hand. "Of course, darlin'"


End file.
